


Sleeping bag.

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	Sleeping bag.

Handpapapaa.August 05, 2017

 

夜晚是黑的。这话是废话。

 

贺天在跑出街区时，看见路上有只蛤蟆，靠在绿化带的墙角下，腿很短。而他腿长，下一个迈步就是越过它背上的疙瘩，落在更远方。这儿的夜晚是不那么黑的，特别是在繁华街区的商住楼下，这是明亮的。

 

“是青蛙哎！妈妈！！”

 

后面声音稚嫩，他跑的快，青蛙入耳时幼儿的兴奋他听得清晰，而后面奶声奶气的叫娘，就跟牙牙学语一样，模模糊糊远去了。

 

“白痴，那是蛤蟆！”

 

夜跑在街上，是件很容易让人兴奋的事。你看，这里人群涌动，车流八方四面。霓虹灯啊，车灯啊，路灯啊，灯灯灯，噔噔噔。耳里是隔绝天地的，可你脚，身，意识都浸在当下，是急是缓，是左是右，都要心里有数，全身都做好预备。不是瞎鸡巴的只顾往前。

 

这才是运动。

 

贺天转过了一道弯。翻过一面矮墙，空降在一条小巷。小巷叫小巷，小在它的路窄，四个轮子的车一进，只能叫着向前开，直到见到光。它是没有回头路给转的。于是，这里的黑夜就是真的黑了。贺天向前跑着。软底鞋打在石板路上悄无声息。保护区不保人，一到深夜只剩被保护的房子，房子没得人保，物也不见得贵，它或许也有自己珍惜的记忆，反刍在嘴里呢，什么味道，什么颜色，旁人不知。细细倾听，听见的也是沿着巷弯漏进的嘈杂，街外的嘈杂，显得里面更是静。

 

本该是这样的。入进贺天耳的那份嘈杂，是不该有的。你听唉，这曲曲弯弯的巷，有人声鼎沸，沸沸扬扬。就跟我现在乱用词语一样是不对的事。人声是断断续续，笑声是悉悉索索，黑夜给了他们笼罩掩护，发出声来还真就像偷鸡摸狗，让人老不爽快。

 

贺天跑过一个巷口，声音从侧面清晰起来。

 

“老大！那个什么哦米噶都是这样发情的吗！”

 

“嘿嘿，是啊是啊，你快把他裤子脱了！老子鸟儿都疼了！”

 

“可、可他是个男人啊”

 

“啊西！你他妈狗卵话怎么这么多！老大叫你脱就快脱！男人怎么了你没看他裤子都湿到要滴水了吗！操起来没差没差，你动作快点啦老大完了后是我”

 

“就是啊，你别叽歪了，阳痿不能操看着我们干不就好了嘛哈哈哈”

 

随着贺天的跑动，声音在渐渐远去。他还在跑，脚步不急不缓，稳健的呼吸除了通过头骨的传达外，在空中显得悄无声息。刚传进耳里的是四种不同音色，加上他从一开始就闻到的那股弥漫在小巷里的气味，一共五人。四个Beta？，一个Omega。

 

贺天在下一个路口转弯了。他无法判断，那四个人的身份，也许里面藏着一个，或者两个，隐藏气味的Alpha。但他能够肯定，在这个小巷里，不会仅仅是他们六个人。既然他能闻到，那么跟他一样的那些Alpha，也能闻到。他能来，他们更能来。在下一个换气时，贺天将自己的气味隐藏着更深了点。

 

他懂隐藏，他们都更懂。

 

这个年轻的Alpha从另一个巷口绕出，回到了之前踩过的石板上，悉索的调笑声又近了。面对等着被他们肆意摆弄的Omega，暴力的施加就像一次又一次对自己政权的肯定、巩固，无人阻止，没人反抗。好像顺理成章，理所应当。掌权让人忘记自己的苟且，声音变大了，气焰嚣张了。

 

“操！他妈的谁！”

 

里巷爆吼的人，看见巷口一个身影晃过。他捂着脑袋，生疼生疼，黏糊的质感别是流血了吧。

 

“老大怎么了！”

 

“妈的哪个狗杂种扔的石头啊！有种出来！”

 

贺天咧着嘴，他背靠着墙，白齿在黑夜里晃亮晃亮。

 

“警察已经来了，识相就赶紧走，别为了一个破Omega丢了身家”

 

“哼 老子能中你计？人是我找到的，要抢，自己来拿啊”

 

“抢？嘿”

 

贺天发出一阵轻笑，他要个人还用得着抢？正准备拎牙反讽，却被里面传来的骚乱声打住了。

 

“操！你、你快按住他！”

 

嗯？贺天偏身，看向里头，黑不隆冬。可已经习惯了的眼睛能够借着月光分辨清楚。他们打架了。五个人，四对一。贺天自然将视线落在了那一个人身上，从始至终没有发出过声音的那位。他扭动双肩，借着重力朝后摔，黏在后背的人被甩的贴墙坠下。紧接扑上来的那人，直直的撞上他的膝头骨，搂腹蜷缩而倒。而再一人，顶在肩胛骨一声闷响，被推着接连倒退……

 

连气都不带换的快准狠。贺天默不作声。这像是经过了无数次演练的干净利落，连多余的一个动作也没用。贺天希望现在这个屈膝大喘的男人——姑且先这样叫。最好不要再走出来一步。

 

否则，他会死的很难看。

 

传进耳里沉重而急促的呼吸，像是逼着这个百年老巷去跑了三里路，缓慢的血液加速流动着，有什么鲜活起来了。

 

一个人，一个Omega，一个正在发情的Omega，一个正在打架斗殴的发情Omega。

 

一个正在打架斗殴并且没有主人的发情Omega。

 

你在岸边遇见一条新鲜肥腴的河豚，怎么办，怎么做？

 

他看向四周的黑暗。他闻到的，他们都闻到了。他看见的，他们也都看在眼里。他们不是倒在地上的那四个Beta，不会同他们一样愚蠢，冲动，莽撞。他们在评估，在估量，他们是有能力处理这只不断向他们发出邀请味道‘河豚’的，但，河豚终究是有毒，何况这只还表现出令人惊讶的出格。注定要和Omega打一辈子交道的Alpha知道，这可能是个陷阱，也可能是个不可多得，难得一遇的珍宝。

 

贺天嗅着空气里不再纯粹的味道。那些低阶，低自控的Alpha已经泄露出自己的味道了。石砖的清冷，被他们搅成一滩浑水。

 

贺天走了。他没有去赌这个的理由。他什么都不缺。不缺钱，不缺人，不缺刺激。一个来路不明的暴力、出格的Omega，能给他什么？点到为止，剩下的就是自个造化。

 

他这可不是信天由命。

 

“贺……贺天？”

 

没走几步，似熟悉又陌生的声音叫出了贺天的名字，他稍稍偏头，那股属于Omega的味道就像撞进他的鼻腔里一样，已经不再是悠悠着从巷里飘出，而是爆发着，像一颗炸弹一样。轰击着附近每一个Alpha。贺天挑了下眉，那这是个理由——找上门的威胁，再走岂不是落荒而逃？

 

善加应用，陷阱也会变成祭品不是吗。

 

贺天转过了身，那个扶墙而立在不远处的Omega，被月光渡着一层冷色。他应该是认识他的。这是直觉。

 

“头抬起来”

 

他头发潮湿着一缕垂下，不长，却因为角度还是挡住了眼睛。贺天能看见他衣服破烂下渗血的肌肤，双脚没有撑在石墙上的手应该会随时倒下，而手也颤巍巍抖动着。贺天略微抬起了点头，表情轻松玩味，黑色的眼睛里散出的却是审视的锐利。他等着，听着，声音不大，却清晰着：

 

“我、展正希”

 

展正希？

 

展正希，贺天是认识的。

 

初中老同学啊。

 

他脑里想起的，是和他，不，是和他们一起打球的场景，但展正希的身影都是模模糊糊如加了马赛克。他同太多人打过太多球了，这怪不得他。贺天远远看着，认识的人在脑里可能勾不出脸，但见了面，还是熟的。这张认识的脸，是狼狈，落魄，破损的样子。这让他倒是想起了展正希头被打破的那天，这时他的脸在记忆里是清晰的。为兄弟出头的样子，有点帅噢。

 

他迈脚走向展正希。贺天能看见他额角渗出的血，他的记忆还在走着。他看见石头离开他脑门的那刻，见一冲上去抱住了他，眼睛红的就像流在地上的一滩血迹，像随时会发疯暴走一样。很奇怪，贺天想着。他看着现在正扶着墙一动不动，像一处定格的展正希，他想起，好像每一次落入视线里的展正希身旁都会有见一的出境，这是他第一次见到单独的他。很奇怪吧。贺天的鼻翼不自主的扩张了些，这就是你的气味啊。他不加掩饰着舔了下嘴角。

 

不过，那个白痴错过了。

 

“你怎么在这”

 

贺天停在了展正希面前，不近不远，正好一臂距离。所以在展正希脚下一软时，贺天正好可以接住，或者也可以被展正希拉住。但他没有，他们都没有对彼此伸出手。展正希仍然扶着墙，那股从小腹泛起，打在大腿根部的热流，没有一刻放过他。他估计着自己就要站不住时，蹲了下来缓劲，直到体内那一股热流涌过之后，才说了句答非所问的话：

 

“我…有点奇怪”

 

他的底裤又湿了一圈。

 

贺天瘪了下嘴。这就是你的不小心了，就算有自保的自信，也不该在临近发情期时什么措施都不做的到处乱走，又不是刚来初潮的小孩子。这样想着，倒也没有说出什么责备的话，他可不是老妈子。弯下腰，伸出的手想将人拉起，却猛然一顿。

 

“……你第一次？”

 

“嗯？”

 

展正希从臂弯里发出的轻哼疑惑，似是不太明白贺天指着什么。这对贺天来说无疑就是肯定的回答了。心里猛然警铃大响。他是揪着展正希的衣领将他拽近，鼻子凑上，对着他的肩窝，小心的嗅上了一口。

 

然后就叫他只想日人了。从身体到心理上。

 

这种Omega初潮期才有的纯净气息，无法被人工合成的天然信息素，对任何一个Alpha来说，无疑就是朝他们双手大张要抱抱的天使儿。没人能够抗拒，人人都向往。真是操他妈的见鬼了！

 

贺天迅速的朝四周扫视一圈。他知道留给自己的时间不多，随着时间推移展正希的味道会越来越浓，直到他们都能嗅到这其中的秘密时——谁他妈的能想到这个都快成年的Omega还是个刚分化出来的雏！明明野生发情就够让人觉得是提前到的新年礼物了。

 

意识到这个问题，几乎是同一时间，贺天不再掩饰隐藏，他如数的将自己的信息素释放了出来。这是年轻，活力，朝气，而强大富有压迫性的高阶Alpha信息素。星火四溅，是点燃引线的火苗。将隐藏黑暗里漆黑的火药纷纷叫醒。那些炸出来的，缤纷繁杂，丰富多味的信息素，在面对贺天的示威时，或强或弱，或不知好歹，或旗鼓相当，放手一搏，全力以赴，都在遵循本能，毫无遮掩想将对方碾碎的欲望。

 

这混杂成一团的Alpha信息素，围绕在展正希身边就好像将他笼罩在了高压的玻璃罐下，罐中那些混乱的气体，它们疯狂的涌动着，拥挤着，决斗着，它们覆盖，它们攀比，它们不停歇着！展正希就像一条缺氧的鱼那样，像为了追回本该入肺的氧气，他仰着头，哑着嗓，却呼不上一口。高压挤着他的胸膛，挤着他的脊椎，压在他的肺，压着他的肩。如千斤石担。他低鸣，他颤抖，他屈软着双膝，他没有氧气。

 

泪水，唾液，体汗，交合液。从他身上的各个出口流出，展正希的双眼一片模糊。领间还被贺天抓着，他的膝盖一片冰凉，他知道自己跪下了，扣在石墙上的手更加用力，一丝丝刺痛从指尖传上，如一股清流涌进熔浆一样奔腾的体内。他就像今晚早些时候挨过的那几波热潮那样，等待它的过去。

 

没有求援，没有哀嚎，没有咒骂，没有抱怨。贺天看着只有不停抽气换气的展正希。谁能想到他这个行为处事比Beta更标准的同学，会有今天。

 

“相信我吗？”

 

贺天拍打着展正希的脸。他深呼吸了一口，这些同类的信息素也压着他不大好受，他的本能将他的牙齿磨着咯咯响，传到耳里是清晰的。展正希试图扣着墙站起，勾身贴墙的姿势着实难看，但这就是自尊所能展现出的最大极限。他看着贺天，他们都满头大汗，从面相来说，现在谁都不比对方体面。展正希的大脑嗡嗡叫着，不好受，真的不好受。感官没有给他大脑留下哪怕一片思考的区域，他眨着眼，点了点头。

 

贺天伸手将他搂住，圈在腰上的手像一条安全带，拉着他，稳住他，让他们能够在同一水平线上对视着，即使按理来说，展正希应该是要稍矮一些的。贺天又想起，他被展正希盖帽的那场球。

 

这样，咬下去的力道就带了点报复意味了。

 

痛。

 

真的很痛。门牙与虎齿穿透皮肤的那一刻，展正希觉得自己像是被一根长针从天灵盖上狠狠插入，直接的作用在大脑上，痛的真切而清晰。可它就像一根定海神针，将搅成一团，不停叫嚣着、刺痛着、翻滚的大脑，镇到只剩下单一的一种疼痛。整个晚上，展正希没感受到的呼吸，回来了。

 

随着Alpha信息素的流入，这个紧绷一晚的坚韧Omega身体终于逐渐得到了松缓，抱在怀里时，也多少有了点该有的柔韧度。贺天就像一个胜利者会做的那样，在利牙退出后，伸长着的舌头在牙印上舔舐一圈，毫不遮掩的炫耀，他是今晚的胜者。

 

贺天感受着手臂内软肉随着自己动作颤抖的频率，这些细微的变化逃不过他的老道经验，他含着笑，舌尖上游到耳后，他自然知道现在还谈不上安全，但并不妨碍他一两句调情话吧，毕竟夜色那么好，他也累的呛。

 

“没想到你还挺敏感”

 

低沉的话，让怀里的手动了动，没多大力，但贺天还是很快放过了他。是真的放手的那种。这让展正希只得手慌脚乱的抵住了墙稳住，不大的眼睛看着那个黑发男人，听他事不关己的说：

 

“能自己走吧”

 

他当然点头。毕竟被抱出去也不在展正希的选项里。

 

但还是意外的感受到牵在手腕上的力道。

 

“多…谢”

 

贺天看了展正希一眼，意味深长的笑了。

 

“要道谢的话，到我家再说”

 

再也没有混乱，没有嘈杂。

 

城市的光，射穿了云空，黑不及远方的山，黑不及前方的黑发，但黑夜终究是黑夜，有光，也不是天亮。

 

贺天没有想到，再一次见到展正希时，会是在快捷酒店里。那时，他已经到了大四，他的生意覆盖了华东。

 

“你确定吗？”

 

贺天找了个地方坐下，你见过连窗户都没有的客房吗？他今天见识到了。所以坐在床头是别无选择的事。至少床不错，软的。他看向站在一旁的男孩、噢，男人。

 

“嗯。”

 

低沉，听得出来的坚韧。贺天也跟着发出的音节，却是带着拖音。

 

“嗯...我的意思是说，你确定能了解这其中的含义吗？”

 

停顿了一下，随即又补充了一句，他很少在谈话上展现耐心，即使在商业谈判中也不多。

 

“让我标记你。”

 

“嗯。”

 

展正希的肯定仍旧很快跟上，也不为自己多加一些解释，好像就单一的肯定音节就能够打消对方疑虑。

 

贺天挑眉，他用像审判乙方的眼神看着展正希，随后站起来身，整套西装让他看起来比实际上更要挺拔。他走到了展正希的身边，食指挑弄着他白体恤的衣摆，露出卡在松紧带间的精干腰窝。

 

“你这样会失败的展正希，这样突然找上我，还不给个理由，让我怎么信你呢？总不能叫我再看在是初中同学的份上吧。”

 

他手放下了衣摆，抬起，碰上了展正希的脖颈，指腹抵在颈侧。这触感是痒的，让展正希偏了偏脑袋，却也没躲。

 

“还是说看见一的面子？”

 

老朋友的名字在他们间荡漾。展正希皱起了眉头。

 

“他们需要我有个Alpha，才能进警队实习。”

 

声带的震动，带着肌肤发出酥麻，贺天将手放下，看着指尖，搓了搓。

 

“为什么是我？”

 

说实话，展正希是个不太喜欢解释的主，但他明白，大部分的问题是可以靠谈话解决的。

 

“我只认识你一个Alpha。”

 

贺天发出一声轻笑，后退了一步。

 

“见一也是。”

 

“不能是他。”

 

展正希接话很快，快到贺天才绕道身侧就顿了步。后又继续。

 

“哈，是找不到吧。”

 

贺天已经到了展正希的身后，房间真的很小。他靠在墙上，从他短刺的后脑，沿着脖颈，赤裸的视线就像透过了T恤，看着光溜的肌肤，滑滑顺顺，顺到臀部。展正希还没回话。他撒了个谎。

 

“你的很多同学也是吧，鉴于那是所连名字都带着雄性激素的学校？”

 

展正希的拳头紧了紧，小腿随后也跟着紧缩，他准备走了。转身后却被横在门廊两墙的手给挡着。

 

“只是有必要的了解了一下。我们不是没得谈，只是你知道，我并不缺一个Omega。”

 

贺天喜欢说些混蛋话，并且在说时还会挂上一个混蛋的标准笑容。展正希偏头看着，也许是估量了一会，拳头松了松，他看向贺天的眼里，好是认真。

 

“我希望是你”

 

这话直白的。单从字面讲，贺天会把这些归为情话。直白的情话他可听得多多，有些是在床上，有些是在床下，那些都是直白到堪称露骨的下流。展正希却把这话说成了比他的财务报表还一本正经。啊啧。煞风景啊朋友。

 

“这对我来说成不了个理由。你的希望干我什么事？展正希。”

 

贺天伸出食指，在朝着他的脸庞上戳了戳。他当然戳不到，展正希很敏捷的避了开。但他们都不易言弃。贺天的另一只手极快的下揽，想将人抓住，展正希后退一步，一脸警戒。

 

“瞧你紧张的。连碰都不让碰，怎么标记你？”

 

贺天展出的白牙，双手无害的摊开，以无害遮尴尬。展正希的眉头还是皱着，他不是听不懂话里的意思，只是觉得......

 

“我是生意人展正希，会有报价和条件，但这是后话。我们第一步做的，通常是验货。”

 

展正希还是看着他，脸上没有喜悦。

 

“脱下你的衣服”

 

贺天也看着他，眼睛是盯在他的眼睛周围，像一对监察器一样捕获着一些细微变化。嘴里也没停歇。

 

“如果你还想继续，现在就已经把自己扒光，乖巧地趴在床上了。”

 

他似乎看见展正希轻叹了一声。又悄无声息的似没有。但这比起他手上实在的动作，都风轻云淡不算事。T恤好脱，运动裤也是弯腰一个下拉的事，麻麻溜溜如行军，躺在床上的姿势也是笔笔直。

 

“恩，如果我是你，我早在对方进屋前就做好这一切，这样我们就不会浪费那些鬼扯的时间”

 

贺天走近，食指直接在展正希紧翘的臀上勾了一下，看着它顺着力道在空中晃动，随即肌肉来了个紧急刹车。看着紧绷的臀部打断了他，贺天也不恼，食指朝中间移动，直接刺进了臀缝，让展正希的手臂上布满了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他强忍着才没有暴跳起来，甚至努力放松着自己，配合贺天。但贺天的手指没有再深入，等到展正希准备好时，身体甚至都分泌出一些粘液的时候，他退了出去。最终都没有朝洞口碰上。即使那里流水潺潺。就像这只是一个小小的惩罚。

 

他听见展正希埋在枕下的一点咒骂。啊？狗屎？那可是你形容见一那白痴的话。贺天的食指还在动着，沿着脊骨，他也慢慢附身，单膝撑在床上，另一只手冷不丁的绕过展正希的脖颈，手背垫着枕头，抬起他的下巴。

 

“说什么呢？让我听听。”

 

热流故意的呼上展正希的耳朵，下巴上的力让他偏不过头。贴身的压制，让他只得换了个气再忍一波。他以前怎么没发现贺天是个这么龟毛的男人？

 

“说你帅。”

 

展正希这一本正经的油话滑进这精明的耳里，贺天就眯着眼，认了他这次睁眼实话。他帅的确是公认的事实。随后，就好心情的，背脊的手滑到了前面，压在展正希的身下，揪住了他的前端。

 

这个姿势从旁人眼里看来，是算得上一个拥抱的。

 

挑弄对于一个老手来说就是轻而易举的事，更何况对方还没什么性经验。问他怎么知道？贺天又搓了搓环在手心里的硬家伙，他之前一直保持着这个手势，仅靠这个。

 

“多有感觉，你的那些Alpha同学都没有发现吗？”

 

贺天说着，鼻尖顶弄在耳后。他能闻到他散出的气味，这种浓度在告诉他，有人还放不开呢。他的拇指停在了顶端，对着马眼向外一擦。火燎火燎。

 

展正希哽一声，气味浓一些。

 

再擦，再哽，再浓。

 

直到展正希的身体都像他的龟头那样泛出不正常的红时，贺天才放开了手，那根对Omega来说不算小的阴茎，还是小巧的。被压在身下时，连腹部都碰不上。要怪，就怪展正希太勤于锻炼，有着Omega不常有的紧致腹肌。这时候连帮助他摩擦都做不到。

 

不过，贺天喜欢他的人鱼线。从展正希的前端放手后，他沿着他的‘V’线，向上走过了一程。到了胸肌，还没爬上点时，就彻底的抽开了手，站起来身。留着展正希还光着屁股，埋着枕。进了洗手间。

 

展正希盘着腿，坐在床上，看着贺天从洗手间出来。他的阴茎还勃起着朝天竖着，但看向贺天擦手的眼睛是冷冷的。

 

“你他妈什么意思？”

 

贺天听着展正希终于爆出的粗口，挑了下眉，将毛巾丢在床尾。

 

“你不错。”

 

然后？展正希的眼神没有缓和。他就看着贺天拿出烟，点上一支。一口之后：

 

“你什么时候到发情期？”

 

展正希如数回答。

 

“那我到时候再找你。”

 

？

 

“你现在就可以标记我。”

 

吸上时烟成一团，贺天眯了眯眼睛，朝展正希走去，停在他身旁低身，将那口烟呼在了脸上。

 

“我想干发情时的你，就像那天晚上的一样。”

 

展正希的拳头终于挥了出去。

 

贺天走出电梯时，是一个人。他抬头看了看热到空气都在扭动的天空，真的蓝，真的白，真是烈。他想起了几天前去找见一的那个下午。是难得的有雨天。

 

按理来说，按记忆说，按着期待来说的话。夏天的雨会是好的。好几月久过去，他已经忘记春天的雨打在脸上是什么滋味，但用脑子想想，生之根本是水，滋润万物的雨，下来了总是好的。特别是久旱逢甘霖的夏天，就更好了。

 

那天下午，贺天在打开车门，双脚落地时，比他更早落下的雨已经浸染上了一片，雨阴，地阳，气就这样腾空而起，热热乎乎间也不见它下大，就缓缓蒸着，熏的发闷。细雨，路短，打伞没必要，他也没备伞，拔脚就走，几步就让衬衣粘肉，也不知道黏的是雨还是汗。

 

真的闷。

 

“贺天！~”

 

顺着声音望去，雨是挨不着视线的，天蓝，地绿，草锃亮锃亮。

 

“等我！见完奶奶过去”

 

他也朝他回吼去。

 

“老太婆睡着呢！先过来嘛”

 

然后不意外的，看见站在身旁的男人朝他后脑一个暴击。

 

真的是白痴啊。

 

贺天踏进草里时，脚上被缠上了一圈水雾，不待后脚踏定，水雾像被风鼓着，腾散在了腰间，脸庞上沾了水。他直起腰，看着还横在耳旁的拳头，勾起一笑，说：“找死？”

 

浅发的少年眯眼弯嘴露齿，大大咧咧，爽爽朗朗 ：“来一局嘛，师~兄”

 

师字是拖音，兄字收的急，贺天急着向后避过一脚，手在格挡时抽空撇了眼站在一旁看戏的男人，面无表情，白发苍苍，老王八蛋。

 

毫无疑问，他们后来打了一架。贺天揩了揩鼻血，听着见一的一声杀猪叫后，身旁的老人拍了拍肩。

 

“动一动。”

 

见一划了划手，喜上眉梢，你就很难现象刚刚那震耳的叫是发出那张笑脸的了。

 

“还是陈伯厉害啊！这骨接的跟没断过一样啊！”

 

“那再来把？”

 

贺天挑笑着说道。

 

“滚滚滚。”

 

见一连着瑟缩，声色俱全，演技上佳。

 

“你啊，这个家里最有天赋的是你，最懒的也是你，要勤练功唉。”

 

老者敲了敲浅色的脑袋。

 

“是是是师父，放心我跑得快，不肛不肛，死不了。”

 

老者只是无奈看了一眼，便走了。习武之人，自然知道，这年头习武只是强身健体，撑饱了再按一个兴趣爱好。真到了紧急时刻被埋伏被追杀，拼死一搏保命时，跑才是上策。对方是枪，是刀，是棍，他们可以，你的拳头不行。又不是拍电影。

 

“喂，有烟不？”

 

贺天偏头瞧了瞧脚边的家伙，将烟丢下，也坐在了草地上，妈的！还湿着！

 

但两人都没起，慢慢感受着凉气袭上屁股，内裤一点点染湿。

 

“回来了也不提前知个声。”

 

贺天吐出一道烟，见一吸进一口。

 

“你不来的挺快嘛，啊啊还是国产烟抽着舒服啊！”

 

贺天对这点是认同的，眯着眼吸上一口。

 

“准备什么时候去见他？”

 

见一不急，弹了弹尽头的烟灰，落英缤纷。直到看着它们被湿草吃进时，才缓缓说道：

 

“不见。”

 

正吸着的贺天听见这话，偏头看了过去，看着几年的成长期把他兄弟立体的五官磨的更棱角分明。阳光是有些刺眼的，他转回头，看着更远方。

 

“有病？”

 

然后不意外的被人一推，他也反手一打。歪歪扭扭后，还是在草坪上坐着。

 

“傻逼，他一直还在找你。我都他妈怀疑他进警校都是因为你这个屌人。”

 

“啊啊啊你不要说啦我要哭了！！”

 

浅发的男人夸张的叫着，双手捂眼朝后倒下，甚至还来回滚了两下。

 

“......在自己家能也不这么丢人吗？”

 

这话过后，喊叫的男人停了下来，垂下的双手露出的脸，像没事一样，平平静静，毫无波澜，他看着天，说话喃喃：

 

“我没有家。”

 

贺天这次猛吸了口，最后熄灭。

 

“恩，一样。”

 

然后倒下，云白，天阔。眼睛其实会被刺的发白的。闭上眼吧。

 

“他会去找你。”

 

不知过了多久，见一说了话。

 

“恩？”

 

贺天快睡了。

 

“展正希会去找你，他需要一个Alpha。”

 

“你他妈自己去。”

 

“不去。”

 

“你是不是真的有病？你喜欢的人丢给老子是什么事？”

 

然后一阵沉默，贺天感觉旁边人的手动了动，他没睁眼，没去看。就是个白痴。

 

“有病也不能对他傻啊，就算我去了，他也不会接受。”

 

这时有点风吹来，直到这时贺天才发觉，雨停好久了。

 

“我是他朋友，是他兄弟，是他从小到大最好的兄弟。”

 

他听他继续说着，说了挺多，絮絮叨叨，像是把这几年在国外用不了的母语通通补回，释放一样，妙语连珠，连珠炮弹，天花乱坠，口若悬河，展正希就是天上的太阳，是天上的月亮，是星星，是火把，是世间一切能发光的东西。耀眼啊，烧心啊。

 

“说完了？”

 

贺天终究没睡着，胡乱听着，就会胡乱想着，旁边声音顿了一会后才发现没音了。

 

“没，还有、有好多，我就是先哭、哭一会。”

 

哽咽的声音，还顿在哭上重复两次，真的不觉得丢、人、吗。

 

“哦，你哭。我晚上还约了人，走了。”

 

贺天坐了起来。

 

“咦？不再坐坐？我的事你还没答应啊！”

 

见一坐了起来。

 

“我随意，他来了再说，我不介意多几个Omega，但话说前头，我不负责照顾。”

 

贺天看着见一。

 

“我的希希才不会需要你们这些Alpha的照顾呐，他自己能对自己负责。啧啧，就是那么厉害我的希希。”

 

见一没看贺天，他说这话时眼睛还是看着远方，也许是被太阳照久了，眼里有些空荡，话里也轻飘的好像他不是个Alpha一样。

 

“白痴。别他妈以后后悔了来我面前哭，还没人能从我床上抢人”

 

贺天打了他的头。

 

“是是是，贺总这么一说小弟我这心可就安了”

 

见一一边捂头，还夸张的拍了拍自己的胸。笑脸盈盈。

 

贺天不想再看白痴的脸，他起身，拍拍衣服，裤子是有些尴尬的。

 

“借我条裤子穿穿。”

 

“哈哈哈妈啊贺天你屁股上有颗桃心，哈哈哈蛮好，蛮好的！”

 

“滚你鸡巴，快点起来！”

 

贺天踢了一脚，见一就利利索索的爬了起来。看着他拍草时，说道：

 

“别跟你爸一样混蛋。”

 

见一拍在屁股上的手顿了一会，随后大咧笑着：

 

“放心，比不过你哥。”

 

啊啧，再打一架吧。最好打到奶奶面前去。

 

END


End file.
